It has heretofore been proposed to provide cushions, or bumpers for absorbing shock in packaging of fragile products, for example, the rubber corner mounts of U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,433 to Mautner, of Apr. 6, 1954, the resilient mounts of U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,717 to Beck of Aug. 30, 1966, the foam blocks of U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,131 to Erickson of Sept. 27, 1966, the bumpers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,332 to Ross of Jan. 18, 1972 and the plastic torroids of U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,540 to Hardigg of Sept. 12, 1972.
Semiconductor wafers have been cushioned during transit by a pad of plastic film stuffed with foam in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,296 to Hirata, et al of Nov. 26, 1974.
Pills in a bottle have been cushioned by a bellows attached to a threaded cap as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,786 to Vertes of Aug. 5, 1980.
However, none of these expedients would be applicable, or practical, for yieldably and resiliently securing integrated circuits from sliding, chipping, or static build-up when occupying the space between the walls of an inverted U-shaped tubular carrier, or magazine.